Paradise Lost
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: What if everything is not as what it seems? What if a shadow still lives inside Tsuna, beckoning him? What if the power of Sky Flame starts to consume Tsuna? Turning him into something dark? What if it's all Reborn's fault? His code name was Chaos, the number one hitman in Italy before Reborn. He was Reborn's best friend and Tsuna's real father. But on that day, Reborn killed him.


Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me.

Warning:

No pairing.

If this subject turns you off, you better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned. I don't want any complaints, reports, or flames about this story.

* * *

 **Paradise Lost — Prologue**

" _Mi Dispiace_ "

Fifteen years ago.

That day, the sky was darkened from the tainted rain. It was raining endlessly, thunderous roar howled furiously up above the blackened sky. It was rather mortifying. No sane person with a right mind would go outside of their houses.

But despite all that, there were still two guys standing face to face, their expressions were unreadable. Tint of water was drizzling relentlessly on them. His breathing was fast-paced and erratic as they reached the end of the road, as the chase finally came to an end.

"Betraying the Famiglia? You honestly think I would do that?" The brown haired guy rhetorically asked, his tone was as if filled with venom upon saying the word betray. He lifted up his hands in the air as he surrendered due to the gun pointed from behind him.

"Renzo, please." Reborn steadfastly looked at the brunet's back. His face looked concerned, his sharp eyes clouded with pain and regret.

 _Why does it have to come to this?_

Reborn silently whispered in woe as he loaded his gun, giving a low clicking sound, small but decisive.

"It's really been a while since someone else called me that name," Renzo smiled in anguish, as if he regretted something as he reminisced on the past, "Usually, it's only her."

"Then think about her too, dammit. She's pregnant, Renzo. It's yours. You love her!" Reborn raised his voice, "Just say you're sorry. Turn yourself in before it's too late."

He hesitated. He didn't want to do it. Standing at the end of his gun point was his best friend. Renzo was the strongest hitman in Italy. He even beat Reborn. He was smart, good-looking, and excelled in everything. Never once Reborn imagined it would turn to this.

 _Does it really have to be like this?_

"Now, now. Let's settle this the mafia way, shall we? _"_ Renzo cautiously walked closer towards his best friend. He walked slowly, not wanting to make a sudden move that would make Reborn to pull the trigger on him.

"Right here are my two favorite guns," He reached out his right hand to the left side of his pocket, revealing a silver-white gun with golden platting on the edges.

" _Paradiso_ ," It meant paradise.

He then reached out for his other gun, a black, metal one, with gold adorning its edges,

"And _Perduto."_ Which meant lost.

"Take it." He threw _Paradiso_ gently to Reborn which he carefully caught on his hand, marking the acceptance of the duel.

 _Don't do this to me._

"Renzo…" Reborn called out again, his face looked troubled and despaired.

"Chaos," Renzo corrected, referring to his code name, "When I'm holding this gun, don't call me with that name."

"There is no changing your mind, now is it?" Reborn knew what was going to happen next and he wasn't ready for that.

And that moment, he knew it was final. He knew there was no going back.

 _I don't want to do it, dammit!_

He knew it really was the end.

" _Mi dispiace."_ Renzo whispered weakly as he smiled to his best friend, probably the saddest smile Reborn had ever seen.

 **BANG.**

And thus, that night was ended with one gunshot, covered by the sound of merciless thunder, breaking out the solemn night.

There was a time when they were best friends, worked as the two strongest hitmen for Vongola Famiglia. There were times when they spent their times together, doing a mission together, laughing together. There was a time when everything was just like as it seemed; times when days filled with high hopes and wonders.

Then it all went wrong.

— **To Be Continued—**

* * *

Author's Note:

I have always wanted to make adventure-based story. So here it is.

 _Mi Dispiace_ means 'I am sorry', by the way.

As you guys read the summary, in this fic, Renzo was Tsuna's real father and not Sawada Iemitsu. Iemitsu would still be there as Tsuna's step-dad, but Tsuna never knew about this or heard about his real father.

The reason why the idea came out like that was because I always think Iemitsu doesn't fit to be Tsuna's dad. Renzo looks exactly like TYL!Tsuna, just more badass. Just like the photo I used for the story.

Renzo's code name was Chaos. Hence, that was why Reborn always used _Ciaossu / Chaos_ , in honor of his best friend. Even though, Reborn killed Renzo because of reasons, Renzo would then appear in Tsuna's inner thoughts. Renzo was also the reason why Tsuna had Sky Flame and carried the Vongola blood line. He was the strongest hitman after all.

And now, Renzo wanted to have revenge on Reborn.

Would Tsuna pick his father's side or Reborn's side?

Thanks for reading it. Tell me what you think about it?

See ya!


End file.
